


Look who's in control.

by fxlminare



Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [31]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake Insert, Bellamy Blake Smut, Bellamy Blake fanfiction, Dominant Bellamy Blake, Dominant-Submissive, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Possessive Bellamy Blake, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Reader Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submissive Bellamy Blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: You typical average day at home, working on your computer. But not quite.Bellamy x reader smut with a submissive-dominant power play.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader
Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110968
Kudos: 14





	Look who's in control.

**Author's Note:**

> Pray for me because the stuff I read before writing smut (bc yes, a bitch needs to be informed first) is just... wao, the internet is crazy, dude; just keep me in your thoughts 🌚 🌿 Hope you'll enjoy it!

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I had been sat in front of my computer for longer than I wanted to, seeing Y/N walk past me every so often. She was wearing her shortest pair of shorts and a crop top and, even if I knew she wasn't doing it to tease me, I couldn't help but feel the hunger inside me building up. Her body looked too damn good for me not to get distracted.

\- "Bell?" -her voice came in from another room- "Want something to eat?"

 _Oh, did I want someone to eat._ I answered 'no', but calling her to come to me saying I needed help with something. She was soon at the door, looking at me with furrowed eyebrows.

\- "You need help?"

\- "Yeah, come."

She walked up to me as I moved my chair back from the table, Y/N standing in between my legs and looking at the blank page on the laptop.

\- "What am I looking at exactly."

\- "Scroll down."

As she moved her hand to the touchpad, I moved my hands to her thighs, running my fingertips over them.

\- "There's nothing here." -she kept scrolling- "Oh, hold up." -she bent forward, which gave me a nice view of her butt, moving one of my hands up- " _Kiss me_." -she read out loud before turning to face me- "That's what you need help with?" -she chuckled, turning to face me before I could actually squeeze her ass like I intended to.

\- "I mean, yes."

\- "You're so annoying." -she rolled her eyes but kept the smile on her lips- "If you want something, come and get it."

She made a move to leave the room but I pulled her back to me, forcing her to sit on my lap, her hands landing on my shoulders for support and I knew she was getting ready to curse me but, before she did, her expression changed, a playful smirk on her face as she moved her hands to my neck.

\- "I think you spelled 'fuck me' wrong."

She didn't give me time to answer, moving my head up to meet her lips and I couldn't be any happier. I grabbed her ass, forcing her closer to me as we made out, her hands running down my back and pulling on my hair, forcing a grunt from deep in my throat. I squeezed her ass, forcing her hips to roll against mine, Y/N letting out a quiet whine against my lips.

\- "What were you really working on?" -she murmured against my neck.

\- "Nothing, I couldn't focus having you on my mind."

\- "So this is all me, huh?" -she moved back to meet my eyes.

\- "Why would I search for porn when we are better than that?"

\- "Good answer."

I chuckled before she bit my lower lip, moving my hands to her lower back and up, hoping she wasn't wearing anything under her top but being slightly disappointed as I reached her bra.

**\----------------------**

**YOUR POV**

I knew Bellamy all too well not to have seen this coming but I decided to play his game; I mean, who would pass an opportunity like that to have sex with their boyfriend? Not me, especially not when he had been walking around shirtless and just wearing his boxers. It's like he had it all planned out and I was not about to complain. I rolled my hips against his, feeling his growing erection rubbing against my shorts. I wished I hadn't been wearing anything underneath. His hands quickly moved my crop top over my head, his mouth on my skin a second later, his hands cupping my boobs as I allowed my head to fall back.

\- "I want you on your knees," -he spoke against my neck- "in between my legs. Now."

His hard tone sent a shiver down my spine, biting my lower lip and doing as he said. He rested comfortably on the chair, opening his legs allowing me enough space to stay between his thighs. I kissed his inner thigh from his knee to his boxer, palming his erection with my hand before planting a kiss over it.

\- "Maybe you should take them off."

I rose an eyebrow at him, I knew what my bratty tone would do to him, seeing him biting his lower lip before he fisted my hair and forced me up as he stood from the chair.

\- "You don't give the orders around here, sweetheart."

\- "Can't suck you off with that in my way, sweetheart."

I forced my lips against his, moving my hands down his sides and pulling down on his boxers, quickly grabbing his erection before he could say, or do, anything else. But this was Bellamy we were talking about, he had more self-control than I cared to admit.

\- "On your knees, Y/N."

He sat back down, having stepped off his underwear and spreading his legs for me, fisting my hair before running his finger over my lower lip as I kneeled. I licked my lips as I looked up at him.

\- "Be a good girl and I'll make it up to you."

I bit my tongue, not wanting to prolong this for I wanted to get laid and I knew, the more I fought him for power in this position, the more he'd torture me later. Besides, he thought he had the power now but, as soon as I touched his dick, the power was mine. I curled my fingers around his length, kissing his inner thigh as I started to pump him. I could only think of just jumping on him, moving my pants and underwear to the side and riding him to exhaustion. My clit craved attention to so I moved my hand over my pants and rubbed it softly, a feeling of pleasure running over my skin. I moved my head to lick Bellamy's dick, from the base to the top.

\- "That's it." -he guided me- "So good, baby."

I kissed his balls as I pumped him, licking the precum and using it on his balls as I sucked on them. Bellamy was always so vocal when I played with them, it was my new favorite pass time if we didn't count fucking him. I didn't want him to come, so I kept my movements slow, moaning against his skin as I rubbed my clit, feeling the wetness covering my thong. Bellamy moved my head up, forcing me to stop playing with his balls and guiding my mouth to his dick, so I licked his tip; a beautiful moan leaving his lips before I started blowing him, taking as much of him as I could in this position, using my free hand to put pressure at the base of his dick.

\- "Alright, good girl."

Bellamy forced my head back and away from his dick; I knew he'd do that, I knew what he really wanted right now was to cum inside me. He pulled me on his lap, his hand grabbing my chin, his thumb running over the corners of my lips.

\- "Open."

I did as he said, his thumb soon inside my mouth so I licked it; a smirk on his lips before he moved his hand away and forced me down to kiss me. His hand moved down my stomach, moving inside my pants.

\- "You've been playing with yourself down there, haven't you."

\- "You didn't say I couldn't."

I shrugged my shoulders; a second later, he stood up from the chair with me in his arms, so I took that chance to torture him, kissing his neck and biting him to leave my mark; I loved seeing him covered in hickeys almost as much as I liked them on me. I landed with my back on the bed as I watched Bellamy move around the room, choosing to take off my bra and was about to take off my shorts when he forced me down.

\- "You've been bad."

\- "I have not."

\- "You've touched yourself without permission."

\- "You didn't say..."

\- "You're such a brat." -he took my hands in his as I didn't oppose- "I'm going to make sure you can't do that again."

\- "Fuck me."

\- "That's what I was going to do." -he tightened the belt around my wrists as I tried to force my legs together- "Now, it'll take me longer." -he forced my legs apart- "No, no."

I was so turned on, I couldn't wait to see what he was going to do with me. I was ready to fight him for dominance, but I'd allow him a chance to see what he had under his sleeve. He lowered over me, his mouth directly over my chest.

\- "I'm going to play with you."

He kissed down the valley of my breasts, having forced my hands over my head and commanded me to keep them there. His warm tongue run over the same places where he had kissed me, his hands running down my sides; I knew I'd drag blood if I kept biting my lip but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of moaning so soon. That lasted no more than a couple of minutes just as he ran his tongue over my areolas, over-sensitive now as he massaged my boobs. He chuckled low before he moved his fingertips over them, getting to my nipple and running his finger around it, torturing me as I couldn't keep my mouth quiet any longer. He kissed it, taking it with his mouth and sucking on it as his other hand squeezed other boob. He really was having his fun with me but I wanted his mouth in between my legs.

\- "Bell..."

I whined just as he nibbled softly on my erect nipple and, as if he could read my mind, his mouth started licking down my stomach but he kept his hands on my chest.

\- "Let's see."

He moved his hands to my pants and I rose my butt from the bed, prompting him to take them off; to my dismay, he left my thong on. But I had no time to dwell over that as his mouth ran over my inner thigh, his other hand squeezing my other one and I couldn't stay still any longer.

\- "Just eat me out, for fuck's sake, Bellamy!"

I moved my tied hands to curl my fingers on his hair and, to my surprise, he didn't fight back. I forced his head against my entrance, feeling his hot breath over my wet underwear and whining at the anticipation. However, he soon rose from where he stood, moving his mouth to my lips and kissing me hard. If he thought he'd distract me from what I wanted, he had the wrong woman. I managed to wrap my legs around him, rolling as over and quickly straddling him before he could even process what was happening. I moved up his abdomen, rubbing my clit against his muscles, feeling him tensing them under me before I stood directly over his face.

\- "My turn."

I curled my fingers on his hair, soon feeling his hands grabbing my thighs before he spanked me, gaining a quiet 'fuck' from me. Next thing I knew, he was licking me over the thin material of my thong, the pleasure took me by surprise and I couldn't help the high moan that left my lips, feeling him chuckle against my entrance. I forced his head up and rocked my hips against his face, gaining the friction I craved so hard. One of his hands moved from my thigh, soon feeling his finger running over my clit before he exposed me completely, running his tongue over me.

\- "Just like that."

I started rocking my hips against his mouth, only able to focus on how fucking good I felt and the wet sounds coming from his tongue running over me. I might have been tied, but I was in control. He used one of his hands to rub my clit while his mouth focused on my entrance, feeling his nose too as I rocked my hips.

\- "Touch my nipples."

My voice was low but he heard me just fine, moving his free arm from below my hips and using it to play with my nipples and boobs just like he knew I liked. I was so close, I started moving faster against his face, throwing my head back and moaning. He sucked on my clit, squeezing my ass after spanking me. I moaned his name as I came, my orgasm hitting me hard, my back arching as he kept up what he was doing, swallowing everything and running his hand down my side as I rested my hands on the mattress over his head, breathing through my lips.

**\----------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I knew Y/N liked the power play just as much as I did, having no problems to fight me for dominance but I just loved seeing her being at my complete mercy, submissive as she stood. I had allowed her a moment to overpower me, for I enjoyed eating her out almost as much as she enjoyed coming in my mouth. As she came down from her high, she moved from my face, sitting down beside me on the bed as she caught up her breath, a moment I took to raise and wrap my hands around her ankles, pulling her down to have her lying on her back again, resting my body over hers and rocking my hips against hers, forcing her hands over her head as I kissed her. I allowed her a couple minutes to come down from her high, kissing her neck and, once I felt her breathing had evened out, I started my torture again, intending to continue what I had been doing before she rode my face.

\- "Now we are going to continue what you interrupted." -I kissed her throat- "Behave."

I moved my hands down her sides, her eyes boring into mine as she bit her inner cheek. I sat up straddling her hips, rocking them against hers, my dick running over her clit and lower belly, gaining a round of beautiful whines from Y/N. I moved my hands up her stomach, getting to her boobs and squeezing them. I smiled to myself as she closed her eyes, parted lips as I massaged her them, feeling her muscles tensing and her back arching the closer my fingers got to her nipples. I moved one of my hands to her throat, squeezing lightly as I lowered to catch her lips with mine, feeling her trying to move her hips to get some friction but receiving none and crying out annoyed. As I sat back up over her, I moved my hands to her nipples, playing with them and watching hungrily Y/N's reactions as I flicked them with my thumb or squeezed them softly.

\- "Bell... please!"

I chuckled, moving my hands down her belly teasingly, kneeling in between her legs now, forcing them down and running my fingers over her wet underwear. I pulled on it, forcing it to tense and using it to tease Y/N, moving it from side to side over her clit. Her body was a fucking sin I'd never get enough of. I moved the thin underwear to one side, using my fingers now, moving them up and down her lips, covering them in her wetness as she lifted her hips up against my hand. I circled her entrance before inserting a couple fingers, a moan falling from her lips as I moved them against her front wall; she squirmed under my touch, unable to keep quiet as I used my thumb on her swollen clit. She was so fucking wet I couldn't hold back any longer, stopping fingering her and forcing her hips up, her legs wrapping around my waist as I moved my dick over her entrance, watching her biting her lower lip a moment before I moved my tip inside her.

\- "So good..."

I moaned squeezing her ass as I slid inside her. She looked so precious with her eyes shut hard and parted lips from which quiet whines escaped every so often as I rubbed her clit with my thumb, her arms trembling over her head as she followed my instructions not to move. It felt so fucking good thrusting into her deep and slow but her panties were annoying me and I kind of missed her nails digging on my back so I pulled out, putting her down on the bed and moving my hand from her clit, kneeling in between her legs.

\- "Hey!" –she whined- "You..."

\- "I'm going to untie you and rip off your thong so don't give me an attitude again." –I moved my hands to the belt- "Or I'll get off and ban you from doing so too." –I lowered my face closer to hers- "Understood?"

She nodded calmly before looking at my lips. Once I untied the belt and threw it over my head, I crashed my lips with hers, not wanting to waste another second; her tongue pushing inside my mouth as she wrapped her legs around me, effectively forcing me on my back as she rolled us.

\- "I said..."

\- "If you think you're in control here..." –she eyed me, resting her hands on my chest- "...you've got it all wrong, love."

She scratched my chest as she rubbed her clit against my dick. I grunted in both pleasure and pain, trying to catch her hands to force her on her back again but she saw me coming.

\- "You've had your fun with me." –she wrapped her hand around my dick, stroking me gently a couple times and I was done for, I couldn't even focus on fighting her back- "My turn."

I couldn't even manage to hold my head up to look at her, she knew exactly the pace and pressure she had to put on her movements to shut me up. Suddenly, her hand left my skin, a moment I took to open my eyes as I breathed heavily, not expecting what was coming next; she didn't even take off her panties, moving them to the side, giving me a second to see how wet she was before she took my dick and aligned it with her entrance, rubbing it against her swollen lips a moment before she sat on it, a hard moan coming out from both our mouths as she did.

\- "Fuck." –I moved my hands to her hips, pressing her body into mine as much as it was possible.

\- "You're welcome, lover boy."

She leaned down to catch my lips with hers so I wasted no time to bite her lower one as the arousal became almost too much to handle. She rocked her hips against mine teasingly for a second before actually starting to ride me; her hot breath on my neck, wet kisses on my earlobe, her pussy taking me in so good as I moved my hips up against hers... heaven had nothing on us. As her own arousal increased, she moved up, resting her hands on my chest as she rode me faster and harder each time, scratching my abdomen as she pleased before one of her hands moved to touch her clit, a high whine coming out of her lips. But, as much as I loved the sight of Y/N on top of me, riding me and touching herself, I much rather her trembling under my body as I covered every inch of her skin with mine so, when I felt she started slowing down, I forced her on her back. She didn't complain, she couldn't, her breathing was uneven and the sweat sparkled on her forehead; I didn't waste time before ripping off her underwear and thrusting inside her as soon as I repositioned myself on top of her. She cried out in pleasure, her hands on my arms as she pulled me down. I bit her shoulder and her nails dug deep on my back; I grunted with an already well-known mix of pain and pleasure, rising my head enough to see her boobs bouncing up and down with the rhythm I set as I forced my hips into hers. I took one of her nipples in between my fingers and squeezed it, my name falling from her lips followed by a round of curses, so I did it again, and again... An unmatched wave of pleasure soon washed all over my body as I came inside Y/N, still moving my hips against hers as her own orgasm hit her.

\- "Fuck."

I breathed out as my name fell from her lips, allowing us both to ride down our highs before pulling out, resting my forehead over hers, feeling her hot breath on my lips. I kissed her lazily and she wrapped her arms around me, pulling me down to lie over her.

\- "That was amazing."

\- "Wanna do it again?" -I smiled, pecking her parted lips.

\- "Let me breathe." -she chuckled underneath me as I rose my head to look into her eyes- "I think we both need to recharge."

**Author's Note:**

> 🥂 Hope you enjoyed it! Leave me some feedback and catch you on the next one! 🥂


End file.
